Going Under
by Ladyofwriting
Summary: Ariel and Eric have been married twenty years , Melody has moved out and is travelling around the world. How can they get the magic back between them and how will the other character react the one of their kind having relationship problems.
1. Chapter 1

Ariel eyes opened and glanced at the clock, 3 am, right on schedule she thought. She groaned and rolled over Eric heavy breathing was irritating her. In her first few years on land she loved waking up in the middle of the night and just watching him sleep. Unfortunately the novelty of that had worn off, after twenty years of marriage the magic stars to fade away. She looked at his face, she could see the lines starting to appear, and she wondered if she was starting to look older? The house was so quiet with Melody gone; she was off travelling with friends seeing the world. Ariel wished she had done that when she was young, in a way she did when she came up to shore. But seeing her daughter experience life and be so independent made her envious. Why did she settle down at such a young age? She was 36 years old and she already 19 year old daughter and had been married for twenty years. This is why she hated waking up in the night so much; it brought up all these regrets. Regrets that she didn't wish she had, her life was good she had no right to complain.

_The Next Morning_

"Morning," said an absent Eric has he glanced up from his paper as Ariel walked into the dining room.

"Sorry I am late, Melody called she is really having a wonderful time!"

"That's great," said a distracted Eric

"Doesn't South America sound so exotic," sighed Ariel

"I went there few years ago with work it was like any other place."

"I have never been anywhere," said a bitter Ariel, Eric just ignored her. The phone rang and off he went leaving her alone at the table.

"I won't be home till later," he said an emergency as popped up I won't be home for a couple of days.

"Oh but we were supposed to go that party tonight."

"Ariel, my job is more important than a dumb party," he said then walked away without even giving her a goodbye kiss.

He always talked to her like that, like she was just some silly girl with these frivolous ideas. Ever since Melody left it was like they had nothing in common anymore. Their conversations were so polite always; she missed the days where they used to sit up all night talking. In a way she almost was happier when he was gone, what did that say about her?

_Later that Day_

"Ariel I am so glad you showed up!" said Cinderella as she hugged Ariel the looked around," Where is Eric?"

"He had to work tonight?" said Ariel embarrassedly

"Oh," said Cinderella and walked away to go find Snow White and then she came over too.

"Oh Ariel are you okay?" asked Snow White in a sickly sweet tone that Ariel wasn't sure she was if she was sincere or not?

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well honey it's the annual happily ever after ball and your alone!" gasped Snow White

"He has come every other year he just had to work, were not teenagers anymore after all," said Ariel trying to laugh it off

"It happens, there is no harm in saying you are having troubles in your marriage! It sometimes happens when your child moves out of the house," said Cinderella

"Well were fine really!" said Ariel who was getting annoyed," Now will you excuse me I have to go use the lady rooms."

"Poor girl," said Snow White

_**This kind of short but first wanted to see if anyone would be interested before I continue. I am sorry I have not updated any of my old ones I kind of lost inspiration. This is all in Ariel perspective but the other characters will sneak in every chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So here is my second chapter I know I am not updating that often on many fanfictions but I am really busy with school but I promise to try and update as often as I can. I really hope people like my new fanfiction as much as my old ones. I hope you enjoy and as always reviews are always appreciated . Also next chapter will be way longer

Ariel was happy to get a break from the party. The fresh air always calmed her down. She was really annoyed with Eric, how could he not come to the party? Now there was all this speculation about their marriage being on the rocks. She knew that Cinderella and Snow White meant well but it came off as patronizing. There was nothing she hated more than being pitted.

"Ariel are you okay?" asked a concerned Jasmine emerging from the glass doors.

"I am fine I just needed some fresh air," said Ariel as she forced a smile

"Don't let what the other two said to you get you it is quite normal for…"

But Ariel cut her off," Eric and I are fine really!"

"You know a couple years ago Aladdin and I spent a couple months apart." 

"Really," said a surprised Ariel

"Yeah we were driving each other crazy! Sometimes after being with a person for so long the spark that brought you together starts to fade and you get in a rut."

"But I saw you two earlier you guys looked so happy, you guys seem so in love."

"We are in love and happy now. We just had to work some problems out and find that spark that brought us together. We never stopped loving each other," explained Jasmine she then looked back through the window and Ariel saw a huge smile emerge as she was watching Aladdin and the new Prince Eugene Fitzhubert were laughing

"Look how in love those two look Rapunzel and Eugene," sighed an looked at Rapunzel come over kiss Eugene envy filled up in her an emotion she hated having , "Do you ever miss that feeling you had when you and Aladdin first got together? Where everything was new and you just wanted to spend every second together and get to know each other better."

"Yeah I guess but it will fade eventually. I personally like the point we are at now."

"Yeah me too," lied Ariel

"Ariel there is nothing wrong with admitting you're having problems or with being annoyed with him bailing tonight."

"Were fine Jasmine," said Ariel in a sharp tone then felt bad immediately after she knew she was just trying to help her, "I am sorry I didn't mean to snap I just feel very lonely with Melody gone and Eric gone all the time. Then coming here and seeing everyone together with their love ones just made me realize how I was feeling."

"Well if your ever lonely feel free to call me and I can stop by or you to stop bye," said Jasmine

"Thanks Jasmine I might take you up on your offer, let's head back into the party I haven't said hi to Aladdin yet."

The two girls walked back into the party together and Ariel started to have a good time getting re acquainted with all her old friends again. The annual ball was always her favorite time of the year it was usually the only time where she saw some of the girls and she was fond of every single one of them. She put Eric out of her mind there was no point in letting him ruin her fun. Even though it did annoy her whenever anyone asked with that worried look she was just shrug it off. She didn't need anyone pitying her or thinking her marriage was on the rocks.

"How your first ball treating you?" asked Ariel as Rapunzel was filling up her plate with food

"I am having the best time," said a excited Rapunzel ," Everyone has been so great to me… I feel like everyone likes me I sure hope everyone likes me."

Ariel couldn't help but laugh she remembered being that young and naïve. She saw a lot of her old self in Rapunzel," Of course everyone likes you," she said! Just then the music started playing and the princes took their princesses to the dance floor. Then it hit her that she was alone again. She saw how Adam looked at Belle , she couldn't remember the last time Eric looked at her like that. Would they ever get back to that moment or were they just different people now?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful?_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_Kelly Clarkson_

Ever since the party a couple of days ago Ariel had been feeling under the weather. Everything she used to love doing walking along the shore by the castle, going to the town, she even spent a day back home with her family. But nothing would shake this feeling. At least Eric would be home tonight and she was planning a special dinner for him. She missed her husband and maybe just maybe that's all they needed a night to reconnect. Maybe this feeling of unhappiness with her life and with him would just go away like that.

Later that Day

Ariel patiently waited for her husband to come home, he was half an hour late already. He probably just misses calculated how long it would take him. She watched as the romantic candle she set out started to die and the food was starting to get cold. An hour past and the phone rang she went running towards the phone as fast as she could.

"Eric where are you?" she asked as she answered the phone

"No mom it's me," laughed Melody

"Oh hi sweetie, how are you doing?" asked Ariel who was disappointed it wasn't her husband but at the same time happy to hear her daughter's voice.

"Is everything alright, where is dad?"

"Oh he is just late getting home from a trip," said Ariel trying to hide that she was concerned," You know your father always away and then misjudging how long it will take him to get home.

"Are you lonely mom?"

"Yeah I miss you but I went to go visit your grandfather the other day and met with some of our friends at the ball the other day."

"That's good," replied Melody who was a bit skeptical that everything was as good as her mother said," well I can get off in case dad is trying to call."

"Don't be silly, I want to hear about your trip!"

"I love it here in Paris, it's so romantic!" sighed Melody. Ariel knew that voice her daughter had always met someone.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Italy?"

"Yeah it was just so nice here we couldn't leave," said Melody

"Melody out with it I know there is something else you want to say," laughed Melody

"Mom he is so wonderful I never met anyone like him!"

"But what about the rest of your trip and your friends?"

"We are leaving for Italy on Monday was just going with Jack and his friends."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Mom how you know when you have met the one?" asked Melody

"You just know," said Ariel thinking back to that time when she lay on the beach singing to Eric," You want to know everything about them and you would do anything to be with them. The thought of spending a day without them makes you feel sad."

"I only hope I can meet someone who loves me as much as dad loves you," sighed Melody

"You will honey," said Ariel who was trying not to cry in front of her daughter. Just then Eric walked in the door," Oh your father just walked in want to say hello?" She mouthed Melody and handed the phone to Eric and he just took the phone and walked into his office without even saying hello to her.

After she heard Eric hang up the phone she walked into his office ," I made your favorite dinner ." 

"I ate on my way here," he said absently

"I thought we could talk," said Ariel

"Ariel I am really tired and I am leaving again tomorrow."

"But you just got back!" said Ariel

"I can't control my work ," he said sharply

"At least have some dessert," she smiled

"No I am really tired ," he said and walked by without even giving her a peck on the cheak

_**Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, **_

_**But bears it out even to the edge of doom.**_

_**If this be error and upon me proved,**_

_**I never writ, nor no man ever loved**_

_**Shakespear sonnet 116**_


End file.
